The Hall, the Rumour and the Party
by Reicchi
Summary: "I understand it. But I am sure that you will soon be mine only. Mark my words, I will never give up." the confessor left the room with a determined heart. There is a rumor spreading that says Yunoki has finally choose someone to fill his heart. No one in Seiso Academy knows who is it. This story focuses on every main characters. Rated T for the language.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Sadly, I do not own La Corda and sadly, I can not play any instruments *insert badly-crying emoticon here*. It's my first ever fanfiction about La Corda. Written in different POVs, so you are free to jump to any chapter ^^, (I still recommend to read it orderly, tho) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - What happened at the hall  
**  
Could it be...

I'd been thinking over and over about that sentence. The thought was quite bothering me. I've been scolded by few teachers for day dreaming on what might happen and weird scenarios I usually could never think of. Several restless nights were pretty pain in the neck too. I didn't know what happened until a life-changing incident occurred at the special concert hall for the music department students.

**- Tsuchiura's POV -  
**"Am I troubling you so much?"

"No, not at all, Kanazawa-sensei. I'm actually fine with that."

"Well, thanks a lot." and with that, he went away.

Now I need to search for the concourse participants and that blonde transferred student to tell the news. Hmm, let me list out the people I need to talk to: Kaji, Kahoko, Fuuyumi, Shimizu, Hihara-senpai, and Yunoki-senpai. Wait, I also need to tell that arrogant child prodigy. Argh, if it wasn't for Kanazawa, I won't have to deal with that guy again after the concourse.

**- General POV -  
**"I sincerely apologize. Your affection better remained unrequited by me, for it is forbidden. But worry not, you have the most special place in my heart, always." it was a bittersweet feeling for the confessor to hear such a devastating answer which came from the angel's mouth.

"I understand it. But I am sure that you will soon be mine only. Mark my words, I will never give up." the confessor left the room with a determined heart.

Meanwhile outside the hall...

"Whaaaaaaampfhh..."

"Shhhh! Be quiet" the brunette girl covered the blue-haired girl.

"But worry not, you have the most special place in my heart, always." said the voice inside the hall.

"Damn it! I can't see anything, but that's definitely Yunoki-sama's voice." the red-haired girl tried to peek through the hall's main door, "Hold on a sec, Yunoki-sama never said that before. Whenever he rejects a girl, he'll say 'thanks for your admiration' or something similar to that, right? Who the heck is this girl?!" she still can't see anything through the closed door.

Suddenly a sound of a person walking from inside the hall towards the main door was coming nearer and nearer.

"I think someone's coming, we better go now." said the brunette while dragging the other two girls.

**- Amou's POV -  
**I wonder where Kahoko is. Ah, there she is!

"Kahoko, wait up!"

"Oh, hey, Nami!" she waved at me.

"Kahoko..." after making sure that no one is around to hear us,  
I continued, "should I ask him now? I mean after all those thoughts that's quite bothering me... And I can't hold it any longer too."

"Well, I suggest that you should do it as soon as possible. Hmm... I think he's somewhere around the Music Department's building. I saw him when I finished practicing there."

"Okay, then! Thanks for your advice and information." I gave a smile and walked towards the Music Department's building.

**- Tsukimori's POV -  
**Why is everyone fussing around about other people's business? I'm sure they have problems of their own that are in need to be solved immediately. Instead of solving those problems, everyone chose to talk nonsense and judge other people as they wish. What a waste of time.

**- Kaji's POV -  
**"Hey! Thanks for the Netpro Limited Edition Glossy Tennis Trading Card Set with an autographed Anna Kournikova Card!" I waved to the brunette girl in front of me.

"Anytime, Kaji-kun!" she smiled and waved back at me.

I don't feel guilty for having to trade important information to the school reporter for this limited tennis trading card, especially for the autographed card of my idol. In fact, I'm ecstatic!

**- Hino's POV -  
**"So how was it Nami? Did you... you know... got what you want? Are you in 'it' now? Or do you have any other news to tell me?" I threw questions to the school reporter eagerly.

"Well, you see... It's just like everyone else in general. I kinda upset that he said it wasn't the right time yet, so I'm not in 'it'. However, I will never give up on this. And oh! I ran into someone and got confirmation from him, a guaranteed reliable source, that Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun were involved with that thing. Wait, I have this umm... " she paused and ransacked her camera pouch.

**- Hihara's POV -  
**What a nice lunch! It's been a long time since the last time I ate smoked-trout sandwich and it was the most delicious smoked-trout sandwich I've ever eaten. Yum! It didn't cost me that much either.

"Azuma! So is it officially that there is an addition of one more person that knows it?" I yawned then leaned to the railings.

"You have already known the answer." he closed his eyes and we felt the cool breeze at the rooftop together.

**- Yunoki's POV -  
**Sigh. Another absurd scandal is revolving around me. I'm tired of putting an I'm-fine-don't-worry-about-it mask. I'm in need of my toy princess now. Where the hell is she?!

**- Shimizu's POV -  
**People is busy talking about the confession. I heard it, but I don't get it. People said I don't need to get it anyway. I'm too innocent they said. Hmm, my eyes feel heavy now.

**- Fuyuumi's POV -  
**_*clank*_  
What is this? A can just fell out of my locker. There is a paper inside it.

**STAY AWAY FROM HIM. HE IS TOO PERFECT TO BE WITH YOU. THAT BEAUTIFUL SOUL OF A STUDENT FROM MUSIC DEPARTMENT IS ALL OURS. IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER TO HIM, THEN I GUARANTEE YOUR LIFE AND YOUR FRIENDSHIP OR ANY KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM WILL BE RUINED.**

No. I do not want to be far from him again. Not after my efforts and advises from Kaho-senpai. But I do not want to ruined our friendship either. Should I just ignore this?

* * *

_Another Note: For those who have read my story, I'm so sorry. I pasted my story twice, but I've editted it. Please review to see more chapters. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2 Tsuchiura's POV

_Note: This is first part of the story from Ryoutarou's POV. I'm sorry if I made him a bit ooc. Anyway, the sad part is... I do not own him and La Corda._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Tsuchiura's POV  
**  
What a tiring day. Luckily, the concourse has ended so I can concentrate on the upcoming interscholastic soccer match.

"See you tomorrow, Ryou!" Sasaki waved at me with his soaking milky white towel.

I walk towards my bag. I run through what's inside it. I have my Math, Physics, and Biology text books, several note books, water bottle, and my soccer equipments. It seems that there's something missing.

I run through it once again.

"Damn. I think Hihara forgot to return my music sheets that he borrowed for Hasegawa."

I really need those sheets today. Minami-san had asked me a favor to teach his friend's son on Piano Sonata No. 21 in B flat major. I've agreed on that. It means I need to get that partitures of Schubert's piece today, by hook or by crook.

I bet Hihara is still somewhere around the Music Department's building. I should go now.

* * *

"Hey Tsuchiura! Wait up!"

Isn't that Kanazawa-sensei's voice?

"Oh, hi there, Kanazawa-sensei." I turned my back and faced him now, "did you see Hihara?"

"I spoke to him a while ago. He was playing his trumpet when I left him."

"Very well, thank you. Did you want to say anything to me?"

"May I ask you a favor? I need you to gather up the concourse participants and that transferred student, what was it again, his name? I've forgotten already, ah! That Aoi Kaji too, tomorrow after school at the concert hall. Tell them that I'm going to talk about this year's graduation party. I've told Hihara and Yunoki about this. I want you guys to perform a piece together during the party. Can you spread the news now?"

"And... What are you doing now that makes you unable to do it by yourself?"

He rubbed his head as he continued with a few chuckles, "I need to feed my cats now. Am I troubling you so much?"

"No, not at all, Kanazawa-sensei. I'm actually fine with that."

"Well, thanks a lot." and with that, he went away.

Now I need to search for the concourse participants and that blond transferred student to tell the news. Hmm, let me list out the people I need to talk to: Kaji, Hino, Fuuyumi, Shimizu, and Yunoki-senpai. Wait, I also need to tell that arrogant child prodigy. Argh, if it wasn't for Kanazawa-sensei, I won't have to deal with that guy again after the concourse.

I think I can meet some of them along the way after all. For the rest... I guess sending it via e-mail will do. It's not a problem for me.

* * *

"Shoot!" Ouch, something hurt me and I just hit it.

"Ah, konnichiwa, Tsuchiura-senpai." Shimizu made a little bow with his head.

Did I just space out and stumble upon him?

"I'm sorry, I was spacing out for a while." I helped him to stand up.

"Arigatou, senpai." before Shimizu got to walk away, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"By the way, Kanazawa-sensei asked me to gather up all the concourse participants and Kaji Aoi tomorrow after school. Can you make it? Will you tell Fuyuumi too?"

"Sure, I will." with his usual monotone, he walked away.

I'm done with two, and there are three more people to inform.

* * *

"Hihara! Oh, sorry, am I interrupting your play?"

He smiled, "I'm okay with that. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to practice soccer now?"

"Today's practice was over 10 minutes ago. I'm here to take back my Schubert's partitures. Do you have it now? I need it."

"Argh, dang. Sorry, sorry, I forgot. Hasegawa gave it to me yesterday. It's in the concert hall. I'll go get it now."

"It's alright, I'll take it by myself. You should continue playing the trumpet. Sorry for interrupting."

"Are you sure? Well then, thanks a lot!"

He continued playing his trumpet when I closed the rooftop's door. I'm heading to the concert hall now.

* * *

"Oh no, the main door is locked from inside. Damn it." I'll just go to the backstage then.

There they are the partitures. I better hurry now, it's quite late already. I don't want Minami-san to wait.

Are they...? I need to talk to them but I think they're in the middle of conversation. It's rude for me to interrupt; I'll wait here for a while then.

"I sincerely apologize. Your affection better remained unrequited by me, for it is forbidden. But worry not, you have the most special place in my heart, always." he seemed like replying a love confession.

Hold on, this can't be happening. It is WRONG. No! I can't believe this.

"I understand it. But I am sure that you will soon be mine only. Mark my words, I will never give up on you."

I left the hall quietly and as fast as possible. Those words left my mouth open throughout the way to Minami-san's shop. I can't stop thinking about it.

* * *

_Well, how's the story? I decided to post the this chapter without any reviews, but I seriously need reviews, people *insert desperate emoticon here* orz. Thank you~_


End file.
